Secrets (Partie 1)
by Bluue.EWolf
Summary: A l'heure où Harry Potter entame sa deuxième année à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, une fine équipe de bras cassés y entre pour la première fois. Les secrets qu'elles gardent pourraient bien à la fois bouleverser leurs amitiés, ainsi que l'Histoire de l'école.
1. Chapter 1 : Le Poudlard Express

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Début Septembre, dans le Poudlard Express :_

Cadence, vêtue d'un long paletot noir afin de se protéger du froid ainsi que d'une épaisse écharpe grise à carreaux enserrée autour de son cou, s'était hâtée vers un compartiment du Poudlard Express suite à un rapide au revoir de ses parents. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas pris le temps de rester jusqu'au départ du train car la séance de cinéma à laquelle ils prévoyaient d'assister débutait à la même heure. Elle était donc assise là, en tailleur, sa valise soigneusement rangée dans le porte-bagages, à dévisager les familles sur le quai du moins ce qu'elle pouvait en distinguer étant donné qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir et qu'une fine buée se formait petit à petit sur la vitre.

D'un mouvement distrait elle l'essuya à l'aide de la manche de son manteau afin de pouvoir épier au mieux une famille qui avait attiré son attention peu auparavant. C'était une famille assez nombreuse qui captait l'attention de nombreuses autres personnes, non pas parce qu'elle était bruyante mais parce que tous les membres, sans exception, avaient une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant même sous la bruine et le brouillard ambiant. Elle-même n'avait qu'une épaisse tignasse d'un brun sombre quasi indomptable qui lui tombait aux épaules, chose qu'elle regrettait un peu quelque fois car très contraignante. Complètement absorbée par la contemplation de la mère qui gesticulait vivement en direction d'un wagon, elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un claquement sourd.

Sur le seuil se tenait une fille plutôt petite, assez élancée, aux cheveux blond et rose bouclés avec un _side cut_. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant, et était vêtue d'une veste en cuir clouté, d'un T-shirt Powerwolf, un groupe de métal, et portait sur les oreilles un casque assorti qui pulsait de musique. Au cou et aux poignets, elle portait des bijoux métalleux ostentatoires.

-Ouais, Selenda _**(N.A : vieux surnom donné à Riley)**_, j'ai trouvé d'la place ! Amène-toi !

Elle s'affala sur le siège en face de Cadence et fut suivie d'une autre fille à l'apparence tout aussi peu orthodoxe. Elle portait un pantalon galaxie, des bottines noires à clous assorties à son amie, et un T-shirt caricatural portant l'inscription suivante « Dumbledore, il est pas si fort mais la beuh ça démonte à mort ». Cadence était complètement choquée, elle qui avait grandi dans une famille admirant le directeur de l'école. La nouvelle venue, Selenda, portait également sur les épaules un pull Twilight avec le visage d'Edward Cullen imprimé dessus. Autre aspect intriguant, ses cheveux intégralement bleus qui en ondulant lui arrivait au milieu du dos. A son tour, elle se laissa tomber à côté de sa camarade en ronchonnant :

-Fais iéch', il pleut déjà, quoi… Pays de merde !

-J'avoue, c'est relou… puis, en se tournant vers la porte du compartiment, elle lança : Eva, ramène-toi, y'a d'la place ici !

-Ca va, ça va, on a encore le droit de vivre sa vie cinq minutes, non ? ronchonna l'intéressée depuis le couloir.

Cadence se détourna de la porte sans même prendre le temps de regarder la troisième compère, probablement habillée de façon aussi extravagante, et appuya le front contre la vitre embuée. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation et enroula les bras autour d'elle : elle pressentait déjà que son premier trajet vers Poudlard serait épuisant, alors qu'elle s'en réjouissait tant quelques minutes auparavant sur le quai. Tandis que les trois amies discutaient bruyamment, le quai se vida petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que le sifflet du train retentisse alors que celui-ci quittait la gare. La première secousse qu'imprima la locomotive lui suscita en écho un pincement au cœur, premier signe qu'elle avait bel et bien quitté sa famille pour aller étudier au loin. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le train qui prenait de la vitesse, et manqua de remarquer la petite voix timide qui peinait à se faire entendre alors que les trois autres s'esclaffaient.

-Excusez-moi… Siouplait… Est-ce qu'il y a encore de la place, ici ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, semblant embarrasser la nouvelle venue, qui s'empourpra de gêne.

-Non (1), lâcha la dénommée Eva sans pression.

Elle rougit d'autant plus et baissa les yeux.

-Non parce que c'est mon seizième refus… On va dire que seize de perdus… les chiottes de retrouvées… Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas…

Cadence tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit gentiment avec un léger signe de tête.

-Non, je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Ces compartiments sont faits pour au moins six personnes.

La nouvelle venue qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir, se retourna, soulagée et s'installa aux côtés de sa sauveuse qui lui sourit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre compartiment, étaient installées trois filles, une blonde, une brune et une rousse. (La bombe, la russe et la truenne (2)). Toutes les trois étaient occupées à diverses occupations très occupantes. (Lol #palindrome, euh non pardon pléonasme pléonasmique.) La rousse avait les cheveux raides lui tombant aux épaules, des taches de rousseur et des yeux bleus perçants qui fixaient la blonde platine installée en face d'elle qui tenait son magasine à l'envers. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard perplexe derrière ses lunettes étranges.

-Ce sont mes lorgnospectres qui t'intriguent ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent. Ils permettent de voir les joncheruines.

Elle se pencha en avant vers la rouquine, et continua d'un ton de conspiratrice.

-Le Ministère de la Magie n'en parle pas à l'école, mais je sais qu'ils existent. Ils ne veulent simplement pas que nous soyons au courant des dangers qui nous guettent. Moi c'est Luna Lovegood. Et toi ?

-Ginny Weasley. Ton nom me dit quelque chose… Tu serais pas la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood ?

-Si. C'est son magazine que je lis, _Le Chicaneur_. Il y a un article à lire à l'envers pour leurrer les nargols, ce sont des…

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? Vous me cassez les couilles ! râla la brunette qui restait dans son coin.

Sans se démonter, Ginny se tourna vers elle et croisa les bras.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Nique ta mère, fiche-moi la paix et fermez-la. J'essaie de me concentrer.

-Enchantée Niktamèr. Comme je disais y'a deux secondes, moi c'est Ginny. Tu dois pas être d'ici avec un nom pareil. Ca te dérange si je t'appelle NTM ? C'est plus court.

-Et toi, ça te dérange si je te demande si tu pues quand il pleut, la rousse ?

Silence. Tension. Luna toussote et les montre du doigt.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, il y a toute une flopée de joncheruines au-dessus de vous ! Je n'en avais jamais vu autant !

La brune fronça le sourcils puis leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé avant de grommeler dans sa barbe.

-En plus de la pétasse y a une psycho, manquait plus que ça ! Vous savez quoi, je vous laisse entre tarés, je vais aller me trouver un compartiment pour les gens normaux.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, claquant violemment la porte coulissante du compartiment dans sa colère. Toute à sa rage, elle marcha à pas vifs dans le couloir sans prendre garde à qui elle croisait ni qui elle bousculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute Percy Weasley, qui se tenait dans le passage, faisant sa ronde de préfet en chef, comme il aimait à le rappeler à tous ceux qu'il croisait.

-Vas-y dégage, lui cracha-t-elle en lui faisant un doigt.

Outré, il s'apprêta à lui retirer d'office des points, avant d'une part de se rendre compte que c'était une première année et qu'elle n'avait donc pas encore de maison, mais aussi d'autre part que les jumeaux venaient prendre sa défense en rigolant.

-Détends-toi, Perce, on n'est même pas encore arrivés, tu peux bien attendre de débarquer du train avant de commencer à casser les pieds de tout le monde, non ?

-Justement, le train n'est même pas encore à Pré-au-lard que déjà elle commence à enfreindre le règlement !

Très irritée, la petite brune ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre et passa devant lui, le menton levé d'un air hautain, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. En passant devant un compartiment rempli d'élèves qui chahutaient bruyamment, elle hésita à se joindre à eux, mais estima qu'elle préférait un voyage tranquille en compagnie de gens qui ne lui casseraient pas les couilles et passa son chemin.

* * *

Dans ce compartiment, un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard de deuxième année, dont un petit blond aux cheveux plaqués en arrière, discutait avec une nouvelle élève de première année aux cheveux bruns lui tombant aux épaules. Ils riaient beaucoup et paraissaient manifestement se connaître depuis longtemps.

-Alors, t'as pas peur de finir à Poufsouffle, Miriam ? la charia-t-il avec son éternel sourire goguenard.

Elle lui décocha un regard condescendant tout aussi habituel et répliqua d'un ton acide mais néanmoins moqueur.

-Si les deux génies à côté de toi y sont arrivés, je pense que c'est aussi à ma portée Drago, fit-elle en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard interloqué, avant de regarder leur chef ne sachant quoi penser. Celui-ci balaya leurs questions muettes d'un signe de la main, avant de rétorquer l'air amusé à l'encontre de Miriam :

-Je ne doute pas que tu seras des nôtres, les familles de sang pur, ça se fait rare, ces temps-ci, il y a de plus en plus de Sang-de-Bourbe et de traîtres... persifla-t-il en pensant aux amis de Potter.

-M'en parle pas, répliqua-t-elle accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de la main montrant son exaspération, ça court les rues les Sang-de-Bourbe en ce moment, c'est une véritable invasion !

Alors que Drago, qui venait de s'installer plus confortablement sur son siège, allait renchérir, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit donnant sur une veille dame vêtue d'une longue robe grise et d'un chapeau pointu qui poussait un chariot plein de sucreries devant elle.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? pépia-t-elle avec un sourire affable.

Drago ne daigna pas répondre et Miriam secoua la tête pour décliner la proposition. Pansy Parkinson qui était également dans le compartiment tout comme Zabini Blaise imitèrent l'exemple de Malfoy et ne daignèrent pas lever le regard. Les seuls intéressés étaient Crabbe et Goyle qui opinèrent frénétiquement avant de se lever d'un bond. La dame du chariot leur offrit un grand sourire sans se soucier de la nonchalance des autres et se mit à leur vendre des friandises. Drago poussa un soupir, sachant qu'il allait devoir supporter des bruits de mastication pendant les trente prochaines minutes. Miriam profita de la diversion pour se replonger dans son livre.

* * *

Références (au cas où)

(1) : Meme "Mario dit non"

(2) : Film culte, Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand de Sergio Leone

* * *

N/A : Cette fic va être un peu moins wtf que celle sur Assassin's Creed (Le Diable dans la Boîte), alors si vous pouviez laisser une review, qu'on sache si on se dirige dans la bonne direction, ce serait sympa :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le train commençait à ralentir puisqu'il approchait sensiblement de Pré-au-Lard. Cadence qui s'était assoupie contre la fenêtre fut réveillée par les légères secousses du Poudlard Express. Elle se frotta les yeux pour en chasser toute trace de fatigue et se tourna vers les autres occupantes du compartiment. Elles étaient encore toutes là, même la petite brune timorée qui paraissait toujours aussi anxieuse. Les trois autres avaient cessé de chahuter et commençaient à enfiler leur robes de sorcier. La prénommée Eva, lança à Cadence un regard meurtrier avant de se rasseoir tout en bousculant la fille aux cheveux bleus, visiblement elle cherchait des ennuis. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle adressa une remarque acerbe à la brunette.

-Alors la froussarde, prête pour aller à Poufsouffle ? C'est là-bas qu'on met les ratés à ce qu'on m'a dit, railla-t-elle.

La pauvre concernée se recroquevilla sur son siège, sans rien dire en laissant échapper un léger geignement. Ces propos blessants provoquèrent immédiatement un certain dédain de la part de Cadence qui se redressa et répliqua froidement :

-Toi c'est sûre que t'iras pas à Poufsouffle, t'es ni travailleuse, ni amicale et encore moins intelligente à ce que je vois, est-ce que t'es même sûre qu'il existe une maison pour les gens comme toi ?

A ces mots le visage mat d'Eva s'empourpra et elle grinça des dents. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, la blonde au _side cut_ lâcha un rire strident.

-C'est vrai ça, s'il le faut tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi Eva, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se leva, prête à en découdre. Mais la troisième aux yeux d'une couleur étonnamment grise tirant sur un blanc laiteux -Cadence en venait à se demander si elle n'était pas aveugle- l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras pour la forcer à se rasseoir. L'autre se laissa faire à contrecœur avant de se dégager dans un grognement tout en lançant un regard dans le couloir.

-On va pas tarder à s'arrêter, on devrait se préparer à sortir, ajouta la blonde à l'intention de sa camarade étrange avant de l'attraper par la main.

Elle la traîna derrière elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir où des élèves commençaient déjà à s'attrouper. Avant de sortir, la fille aux yeux étranges lança un long regard vide à Cadence qui la fit frissonner. Quelle drôle de personne. Elle se redressa en s'étirant, puis attrapa sa robe de sorcier qu'elle avait glissée sur sa valise, la brunette à ses côtés faisait de même toute en lui lançant des regards inquiets. Intriguée par autant de manque de confiance, Cadence se décida à prendre les devants.

-Moi c'est Cadence, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, et toi ?

-Moi ? bafouilla l'autre en regardant autour d'elle d'un air légèrement paniqué.

-Bah oui toi, répondit Cadence en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh je m'appelle, euh... Hazel, avoua-t-elle timidement, avant de baisser les yeux sans oser serrer la main tendue de Cadence.

-Enchantée Hazel, enchaîna Cadence sans se laisser démotiver. On devrait se dépêcher, les autres sont déjà tous sortis, ajouta-elle en faisant un geste de la main en direction du couloir.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, la fille au _side cut_ traînait toujours son amie derrière elle, bousculant tout ceux qui ne se poussaient pas suffisamment rapidement.

-Dépêche-toi un peu, Riley, sinon on va jamais sortir de ce foutoir, insista-t-elle en tirant plus fort son poignet.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais sembla accélérer le pas. Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que la première percute une autre brunette qui était occupée à refaire son lacet agenouillée au sol. Alors que les deux filles s'apprêtaient à continuer leur chemin sans même daigner s'excuser, la troisième, assise par terre agrippa avec une force inattendue la cheville de Riley. Celle-ci poussa un petit couinement de surprise et se libéra avec une étonnante agilité, ses yeux gris fixés sur la nouvelle.

-Tu fais quoi là ? grogna la brutasse au _side cut _en attrapant la brunette par les cheveux et en la forçant à se relever. Ôte tes sales mains de Riley !

Forcée à se relever au vu de la violente poigne de l'agresseuse, la brune referma ses mains tant bien que mal autour de la gorge de la blonde afin de se défendre.

-Lâche-moi, pauvre tarée, ou je t'assure que tu vas le regretter, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la lutte tournait à son désavantage, son adversaire étant largement plus forte, et finit par la repousser contre le mur ce qui lui valut un violent choc à la tête.

-C'est bon, lâche-la, Jael, elle veut rien de mal… la défendit Riley d'un ton absent, regardant fixement la brune au travers ses yeux gris, mais paraissant ne pas la voir.

Jael poussa un grognement de mécontentement puis lâcha l'autre avant d'attraper à nouveau la main de Riley. Celle-ci ne bougea pourtant pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la brune qui se frottait maintenant la tête, visiblement soulagée que la querelle se soit arrêtée là. L'intéressée leva les yeux vers elle et arqua ses sourcils.

-Kesstuveux, la bizarre ? Dépêche-toi de te tirer avec ton petit labrador avant que j'te rétame la gueule, cracha-t-elle, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation accompagna ses paroles d'un geste obscène.

Pourtant Riley, toujours immobile, ne perdit pas son calme et pencha la tête sur le côté. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Jael prit les devant en la traînant de force derrière elle.

-Allez viens, Raï, laisse la tarée toute seule, t'façon elle aura jamais d'amis.

* * *

Dehors sur le quai, Cadence regardait autour d'elle. Les élèves se hâtaient en direction de l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, elle entendit une voix tonitruante à quelques mètres d'elle qui la fit sursauter.

-Les premières années ! Avec moi, par ici, les premières années !

Elle se retourna et aperçut un peu plus loin un homme gigantesque qui dépassait de la masse. Quelque peu intimidée, elle se dirigea vers lui, la petite Hazel trottinant derrière elle. S'approcher ne s'avéra pas aussi facile que prévu puisqu'elles durent aller à contre sens, sans se faire emporter par la foule. Quand elle eurent enfin réussi à s'approcher, un petit groupe d'élèves se tenait déjà devant l'homme. Une chevelure bleue ne lui échappa pas et Cadence poussa un petit grognement de frustration qui se transforma en un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva à moins d'un mètre du géant. Il était aussi large que haut avec une chevelure et une barbe hirsutes, des mains de la taille d'un couvercle de tonneau et des petits yeux noirs comme des scarabées, un ensemble peu rassurant. Pensée de Cadence qui se confirma lorsque derrière elle Hazel agrippa son avant-bras. Toutefois elle ne paraissait pas être la seule un peu inquiète car quelques autres élèves semblaient effrayés. L'homme se mit soudainement à gesticuler d'une de ses grandes mains en continuant d'appeler les retardataires. Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé autour de lui, il haussa le ton afin de se faire entendre de tous.

-Suivez-moi, les premières années, direction le Lac Noir !

Sagement, l'attroupement d'enfants le suivit, en tremblant un peu d'anxiété et de d'appréhension. Le Lac Noir ? Voilà un nom qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance à Cadence. Néanmoins elle continua à entraîner Hazel derrière elle, tentant de prétendre que cela ne la perturbait pas le moins du monde. A côté d'elle sautillait un garçon, très petit même pour leur âge, un appareil photo à la main. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air inquiet celui-là, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il prenait quelques photos du paysage. Finalement le cortège s'arrêta net, et le géant se retourna vers eux.

-Nous voilà au Lac, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore je suis Rubeus Hagrid le Gardien des Lieux et des Clefs de Poudlard et suis chargé de vous y amener sur ces barques, indiqua-t-il d'un geste vague de la main en direction des embarcations, manquant de mettre une claque de yéti à une fille au premier rang qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Un murmure d'appréhension parcourut les rangs, à l'exception de la blonde au _side cut_ qui fit un bond en avant, et s'écria.

-Ah ça déchire ça, viens Raï on prend celle-là, fit-elle en désignant une petite barque qui avait l'air dans un état précaire.

Sa camarade, qui s'était avancée s'arrêta hésitante au bord de l'eau.

-Mais j'veux pas ramer moi, râla-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement enfantine.

Un rire tonitruant échappa au géant qui les avait regardées s'avancer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite, ça rame tout seul ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Ouais allez Riley dépêche-toi un peu, se lamenta la blonde qui avait déjà commencé à grimper à bord.

Mais la dénommée Riley plissa simplement les yeux et demanda :

-Et si ça s'arrête de ramer ?

-Ca s'arrêtera pas de ramer, railla Eva, qui apparut derrière elle et commença à la pousser vers l'embarcation.

Peu à peu, les autres commencèrent aussi à s'installer dans les différents esquifs. Cadence cependant était restée immobile au bord de l'eau, le visage fermé. Hazel la tira doucement par la manche avant de demander :

-Tu te sens bien ? Ca te dit on prend celle-là ? dit-elle en indiquant une barque dans laquelle étaient uniquement installées une blonde platine au visage rêveur et une rousse qui était fascinée mais semblait toutefois toujours un peu inquiète.

-J'aime pas trop l'eau, grogna Cadence en réponse et s'avança doucement à contrecœur.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, Cadence finit par s'installer sur la barque aux côtés de la rousse, les muscles crispés et les sens en alerte, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'eau. Hazel, elle s'installa prudemment aux côtés de la blonde et lui adressa un sourire timide. L'embarcation s'ébranla et commença à filer doucement sur l'eau. Cadence pâlit, se crispa encore plus elle et s'agrippa fermement aux rebords de la barque. Sur une barque non loin, une altercation se fit entendre. Une brunette chahutait violemment avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu prends toute la place le gros, se lamenta-t-elle en le bousculant violemment.

-Calmez-vous, décréta d'un ton las une autre brunette aux cheveux un peu plus longs assise dans le même bateau.

-Te mêle pas de ça Miriam, c'est pas tes affaires, cracha le garçon avant de bousculer l'autre en retour.

-Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider si tu tombes dans l'eau alors, lâcha Miriam d'un ton moqueur avant de se détourner.

Cadence, la mâchoire crispée, continua d'observer l'autre barque qui commença à tanguer dangereusement. Ils allaient tous finir dans l'eau s'ils continuaient comme ça. Soudain, une fille qui était aussi sur la barque tomba dans l'eau en poussant un cri aigu. Immédiatement les autres la repêchèrent tant bien que mal à l'exception de la brunette aux cheveux courts qui paraissait satisfaite. Une petite voix non loin d'elle la tira de son observation.

-C'est drôlement joli ici, remarqua Hazel en souriant timidement, complètement inconsciente du drama qui se passait à côté.

-C'est vrai ça, répondit la blonde d'un ton rêveur sans se tourner vers elles. Moi c'est Luna, et voici Ginny, ajouta-elle en désignant la rousse qui n'avait pas daigné parler.

Comme Cadence ne disait rien, toujours trop concentrée à rester sur la barque à tout prix, Hazel répondit à sa place.

-Moi c'est Hazel, se présenta-t-elle, et la fille au teint verdâtre là c'est Cadence, ajouta-t-elle après une petite pause tout en affichant un regard désolé.

Cadence ne préféra pas répondre, bien trop concentrée sur sa respiration et son sang bouillant, l'eau, quand c'était pas dans la douche ça lui posait vraiment un problème. Elle perdit rapidement toute notion de temps, et gardait le regard fixé vers l'avant afin de s'en sortir le mieux possible. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua cependant que Hazel la contemplait d'un regard intrigué, mais ne se formalisa pas, trop occupée à garder le contenu de son estomac à sa place. Toutes les conversations cessèrent subitement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'un immense château, éclairé par l'intérieur, surplombant le lac sur lequel elles se trouvaient.


	3. Chapter 3 : La Répartition

**CHAPITRE 3**

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers du château depuis le hangar à bateau, Cadence avait encore l'impression de tanguer. Elle avançait d'un pas peu assuré et restait en queue de file. La petite Hazel était restée à ses côtés, mais avait passé la majorité du trajet à parler à la petit prénommée Luna qui avait des cheveux tellement blonds et la peau tellement blanche que Cadence venait à s'en demander si elle n'était pas malade. Elle monta les marches pas à pas, les yeux fixés au sol et une main agrippée à la rambarde, son estomac faisait encore un peu des siennes. Le petit attroupement stoppa en haut des escaliers où une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années les attendait déjà. Elle avait un visage austère aux yeux perçants, des cheveux gris attachés en un chignon strict à l'arrière de son crâne et avait sur le nez de fines lunettes carrées qui renforçaient son air sévère mais bienveillant. Elle les évalua du regard pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le Professeur McGonagall. Dans quelques instants, vous entrerez dans la Grande Salle et vous serez répartis dans vos Maisons.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut le petit groupe et la tension montait sensiblement. Tous étaient quelques peu inquiets par rapport à la Répartition. Cadence elle-même qui à la base était plutôt confiante avait quelques inquiétudes quant au choix du Choixpeau. Alors qu'ils attendaient que Professeur McGonagall revienne les chercher, apparurent dans le coin droit de la salle deux silhouettes translucides, l'une assez épaisse qu'elle reconnut comme le moine gras, sa mère lui en avait beaucoup parlé pendant son enfance lorsqu'elle lui racontait des histoires à propos de ses propres années à Poudlard. L'autre était une femme triste et mélancolique mais toutefois très élégante, les deux semblaient avoir une discussion assez sérieuse mais inaudible de là où elle se tenait. Les deux fantômes s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour les scruter avant de leur adresser un signe de tête puis continuèrent leur chemin vers la grande salle sans se soucier de l'existence des grandes portes en bois fermées donnant sur la Grande Salle. Non loin d'elle, une fille brune, cheveux à longueur d'épaules avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait effrayée par les fantômes.

-T'en fais pas, lui lança Cadence, on s'habitue vite.

La fille se tourna vers elle, une expression sceptique sur le visage mais ne répondit pas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le Professeur McGonagall réapparut en haut des escaliers et leur fit signe d'approcher.

-Venez les enfants, mettez-vous en rang pour que nous puissions nous rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de vous répartir dans vos Maisons respectives.

Sagement, le petit groupe de premières années se mit en rang de deux avant de suivre le professeur. Cadence prit soin de rester en fin de file, elle ne s'était toujours pas complètement remise du voyage en bateau. Ils entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle, et malgré un restant de nausée Cadence ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahie par l'apparence de la salle. Le plafond était invisible et à sa place s'étendait un ciel magique reflétant celui du dehors, au-dessous duquel flottaient des milliers de bougies pour éclairer l'immense salle. Quatre grandes tables s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, jusqu'à donner sur une estrade sur laquelle se tenait une cinquième table, elle occupée par des adultes. Sûrement le corps enseignant, songea Cadence. Chacune des quatre grandes tables était garnie d'élèves portant les couleurs de leurs Maisons. La plus à l'extérieur, sur sa gauche, était la table des Gryffondors, vêtus de robes noires et de cravates rouge et or. Ensuite venait la table des Poufsouffles, vêtus de jaunes, après eux les Serdaigles vêtus de bleu et enfin les Serpentard vêtus de vert. Cadence secoua la tête à la pensée de ces derniers, pourvu qu'elle ne finisse pas à Serpentard, ce serait vraiment horrible.

Le silence se fit, et ses pensées furent interrompues par le Choixpeau. Une déchirure dans le tissu s'ouvrit, comme une bouche improbable, et le couvre-chef… s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis il se mit à chanter, tous lui portant attention. Il décrivait brièvement les qualités des différents fondateurs des Maisons, qui correspondaient par conséquent à celles recherchées pour y appartenir. Sa chanson terminée, quelques minutes plus tard, la déchirure se referma, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle. A côté d'elle, elle sentit la petite Hazel faire un bond de surprise quand le fracas s'éleva.

-Quand je vous appelerai par votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous installerez sur la chaise. Je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous servez répartis.

Cadence se sentit un peu rassurée, s'ils appelaient par ordre alphabétique, elle ne passerait certainement pas en premier. En revanche, d'autres paraissaient plus fébriles. Sauf une fille à côté d'elle, celle qui avait été dans la barque où il y avait eu du grabuge, elle affichait un air blasé, et poussa un profond soupir lorsque le professeur déroula le parchemin.

-Miriam Atkins !

La fille poussa un soupir las et s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et se le mit assez brusquement sur la tête. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la salle, mais ce ne fut pas très long.

-Serpentard, s'écria le Choixpeau de sa voix criarde.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, essentiellement provenant des Serpentards déjà installés à leur table, et Miriam, toujours aussi blasée se leva, reposa le couvre-chef et partit s'installer à sa nouvelle table d'une démarche tellement nonchalante que ça en devenait presque irrespectueux. La suite ne se fit pas longtemps attendre et Cadence observa le petit Colin Crivey devenir un Gryffondor. Elle se souvenait vaguement de lui, le petit surexcité qui prenait des photos un peu auparavant au bord du lac. A une personne d'elle, se dandinait la blonde au side-cut, elle secouait son amie aux cheveux bleus frénétiquement par le bras.

-Eh Raï, ça va être à moi, j'ai trop hâte ! Eh mais tu m'écoutes ? Arrête de regarder par la fenêtre là-bas tu veux ? T'façon y a rien dehors, tu veux voir quoi là-bas il fait nuit ! râla-t-elle en continuant de secouer son amie qui regardait fixement les fenêtres à l'arrière de la Grande Salle.

-Jaël Dixon ! continue McGonagall, ce qui força la blonde à lâcher sa camarade et à aller s'installer sur le fauteuil en grommelant.

-Gryffondor ! scanda quasi immédiatement le Choixpeau comme si trouver une place pour cette brutasse était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Cadence l'observa aller s'asseoir avant de reporter son regard sur la camarade maintenant restée seule, mais qui paraissait toujours aussi absente et regardait à nouveau en direction de la fenêtre. On n'y voyait vraiment rien, elle était carrément perchée celle-là. Etant tellement occupée à observer l'autre fille, elle passa à côté d'un garçon nommé Harper qui fut réparti à Serpentard. Soudain, la fille au cheveux bleus détourna son regard et se tourna légèrement à Cadence pour la sonder ses yeux gris.

-Riley Hopkins ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

La fille aux cheveux bleus se détourna donc d'elle et alla s'installer sur le tabouret. Cadence frissonnait quelque peu, vraiment étrange celle-là, sûrement une Serpentard. Le Choixpeau mit beaucoup de temps à faire son choix cette fois, mais étonnamment la déclara Gryffondor, ce qui ne parut pas surprendre qu'elle. Tandis que la fille allait s'installer, la petite Luna alla prendre sa place et devint Serdaigle. Cadence nota un peu amèrement qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de Poufsouffle, pourtant c'était la Maison la plus accueillante et la plus facile d'accès d'après les histoires. A côté d'elle la petite Hazel se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre geignant d'anxiété.

-Hazel Noisett !

A l'appel de son nom, elle parut se ratatiner encore plus et se précipita vers le morceau de tissu élimé pour se cacher dessous et en finir au plus vite. Cadence était vraiment intriguée, elle lui paraissait avoir du potentiel pour être une Poufsouffle, parce qu'elle n'avait clairement pas le tempérament d'un Gryffondor ou le caractère d'un Serpentard. Cela dit, tout pouvait arriver, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard à Riley qui avait retrouvé sa compagne de toujours et avait reposé son pâle visage sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Serdaigle ! clama le Choixpeau après une seconde de réflexion.

Surprise, Cadence reporta son attention sur Hazel. La petite fille rougit de l'attention qu'on lui portait soudain, et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table, sans remarquer McGonagall qui attrapait le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever dans sa panique. Cela fit sourire Cadence, qui manqua l'appel de son nom, forçant McGonagall à le répéter une seconde fois. Penaude elle s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau, s'excusa presque inaudiblement auprès du professeur et enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui lui glissa sur les yeux, la plongeant dans le noir.

-Tiens donc… bonjour toi, quel plaisir d'enfin tomber sur une âme de Poufsouffle, j'ai bien cru n'avoir personne à y répartir cette année. … Cela dit, tu ferais une bonne Gryffondor aussi, paradoxalement…

-Et moi qui ai toujours pensé être une Poufsouffle… Je ne suis pas particulièrement brave ni noble…

-Peut-être, mais leur tempérament de feu te conviendrait bien, fit le Choixpeau en laissant traîner sa voix d'un ton de connivence.

Cadence sentit son coeur manquer un battement et elle frissonna.

-Non. Je serai mieux à Poufsouffle, je crois…

-C'est toi qui vois… Poufsouffle ! enchaîna-t-il cette fois à voix haute.

Avec le sourire, Cadence retira le couvre-chef de sa tête et alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table. D'un air distrait, elle regarda la petite brune teigneuse qui avait poussé quelqu'un dans l'eau tout à l'heure sur les barques, se retrouver à Poufsouffle, très surprenamment. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle, elle la dévisagea longuement, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on se connaît ? grogna-t-elle.

-T'es une Poufsouffle ? Sans déconner ?

-Ca me paraît évident vu que je suis assise là. Et puis c'était pas ça ma question.

-Non, on ne se connaît pas encore. Moi c'est Cadence, et toi ?

-Non mais c'est bon, finalement pas la pein qu'on fasse connaissance, déclara-t-elle d'un air hautain avant de se détourner vers la répartition où une dénommée Cloé Sullivan devenait aussi une Poufsouffle.

Un peu déconcertée, Cadence se détourna elle aussi pour regarder s'asseoir en face d'elle la jeune Cloé. Elle avait encore les cheveux humide de sa chute dans le lac, ainsi que quelques algues, et ses habits trempés paraissent peser une tonne. Elle lui sourit et la fille lui rendit la pareille, toutefois un peu prudemment, elle paraissait assez timide et très réservée.

-Salut Cloé, moi c'est Cadence, ça va depuis le lac ? T'as pas eu le temps d'aller te changer ? la bombarda-t-elle de question.

L'autre secoua faiblement la tête en réponse, et coinça quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées derrière son oreille.

-Non, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je pourrai aller me changer directement après la répartition, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Moi c'est Cloé, ajouta-t-elle, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

D'un oeil distrait Cloé guettait la fin de la répartition, qui ne tarda pas puisqu'il ne restait que deux élèves, la petite Ginny Weasley et sa chevelure rousse qui finirent à Gryffondor et la malpolie Eva qui sans surprise fut répartie à Serpentard. Quand cela fut terminé, Cloé se hâta vers le Professeur McGonagall lorsque celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main tout en embarquant le Choixpeau et le tabouret en sortant de la Grande Salle. Sans plus tarder le directeur de l'école se leva. Cadence la regarda s'en aller puis jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la brunette à côté d'elle. Mais l'autre ne daigna même pas la regarder et engagea immédiatement une discussion avec un garçon assis à côté d'elle.

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour parmi nous aux anciens. Avant de commencer ce délicieux festin, je vous retiendrai un instant. Cette année, nous recevons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous prie de faire bon accueil au Professeur Gilderoy Lockhart !

Le nouvellement nommé professeur Lockhart se leva de sa chaise et adressa un sourire étincelant à la foule, lançant des clins d'oeil malicieux à l'assemblée d'élèves. Les réactions étaient mitigées, mais globalement les filles lui faisaient les yeux doux, et les garçons paraissaient perplexes, voire agacés. Cadence pour sa part était plutôt admirative, ayant beaucoup entendu parler de ses exploits. Derrière elle, la voix désagréable de la brunette impolie la fit se retourner.

-Non mais c'est pas possible, vous allez pas me dire qu'il est net, çui-là ? Le vainqueur du Spectre de la Mort, ce pédé ? Te fous pas de moi, tout ce qu'il a dû gagner, c'est une palette de maquillage au dernier concours de beauté de Kylie Jenner ! persifla-t-elle avec venin.

Le garçon assis à côté d'elle ricanait à cette remarque et Cadence leur lança un regard noir. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu intervenir, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore capta à nouveau son attention.

-Comme tous les ans, je rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est interdite d'accès, et que tous ceux qui contreviendront au règlement seront sévèrement sanctionnés. Je vous ai retenus assez longtemps, alors bon appétit et bienvenue à Poudlard !

Cadence se mit à applaudir comme tous les autres, puis apparut le festin. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et la vue des délicieux plats lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

* * *

Note des auteures : En espérant que jusque là ça vous plaise, laissez des coms si c'est le cas, ça fait toujours plaisir, et qu'on sache si on doit continuer dans ce sens :)


	4. Chapter 4 : La Beuglante

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le festin touchait à sa fin et Cadence avait le ventre plein à craquer, une douce torpeur s'était emparée de tout le monde et les conversations faiblissaient peu à peu. Elle-même ne parlait plus du tout à Cloé, à qui elle avait parlé durant tout le repas après qu'elle fut revenue changée et toute sèche. Cadence avait pu découvrir que sa future camarade de classe était née moldue, qu'elle avait un frère et une soeur et qu'elle venait de Cardiff. Elle avait reçu sa lettre seulement quelques mois avant la rentrée et n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de sorciers avant. De plus elle avait l'ai très intéressée par les cours et paraissait studieuse. Toutefois elle était de nature assez timide, plutôt du genre introvertie et Cadence avait dû lui soutirer toutes ces informations en la bombardant de questions. Maintenant elle était épuisée, autant mentalement que physiquement. Une main sur son ventre elle ferma les yeux et fut interrompue par une voix rassurante s'élevant derrière elle.

-Bonjour à tous, premières années, je suis votre préfet Cédric Diggory, je vais vous montrer la salle commune, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Cadence se retourna vers l'interlocuteur un peu surprise, il était grand plutôt mince une chevelure brune ébouriffée lui tombant sur ses yeux noisette mettant en avant sa peau blanche. Il portait l'insigne de préfet sur son torse et paraissait plutôt réservé. Elle le contempla une deuxième fois et ne manque pas de noter qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Les autres commencèrent à se lever et elle fit donc de même, se plaçant aux côtés de Cloé qui bâillait, une main devant la bouche. Ils se mirent en route, et la brunette de la dernière fois, qui -elle le savait à présent après avoir prêté une oreille aux discussions à côté lors du repas- s'appellait Alyssa Rowe, la bouscula afin de passer devant. Cadence leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son préfet à travers la Grande Salle. Elle passa à côté des Serpentards où la petite Eva semblait avoir fait bonne connaissance avec Miriam, drôle de duo. Au loin elle remarqua aussi l'autre duo improbable qu'étaient les deux Gryffondors, la bizarre et la brute. A cette pensée elle eut un petit sourire mais le chassa vite. Cloé marchait silencieusement à côté d'elle et admirait les lieux bouche bée. Elle n'avait sûrement encore jamais vu des tableaux vivants ou des escaliers en mouvement, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Alors, ça te fait quel effet ? l'interrogea Cadence, tout en admirant elle aussi les immenses couloirs et les tableaux accrochés absolument partout.

-Je... je ne sais pas trop, bafouilla Cloé en réponse, je… ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-elle finalement avant de se taire à nouveau et de continuer à contempler les armures à côté desquelles ils venaient de passer.

Cadence les regarda pendant quelques instants aussi, sa mère lui avait parlé de tout cela, probablement elle n'avait encore rien autant attendu que ce jour de sa vie. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là tout lui paraissait si irréel qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à réellement s'en émerveiller. Devant elle Alyssa paraissait assez ébahie elle aussi, même si elle le cachait assez bien, c'était à s'en demander ce qu'elle cachait d'autre, cette fille. Finalement elles arrivèrent devant un tas de gros tonneaux empilés dans un recoin du couloir. Diggory s'arrêta, les regarda quelques instants, et se tourne ensuite vers eux.

-Pour entrer dans la salle commune, il faut que vous trouviez le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas milieu de la deuxième rangée, et de tapoter dessus au rythme des syllabes de Helga Poufsouffle, il fit ainsi tout en parlant ce qui fit s'ouvrir le couvercle de la barrique donnant un petit passage. Faites bien attention à tapoter dans le bon ordre, continua-t-il, nous disposons d'un système de sécurité contre les intrus. Si vous vous trompez dans le rythme ou que vous vous trompez de tonneau, vous serez aspergé de vinaigre !

Cadence l'écouta désarçonnée, elle regarde s'ouvrir la barrique et aperçut un petit passage qui menait à salle commune. Diggory s'y glissa le premier et elle et les autres se pressèrent à sa suite. Ils débouchèrent dans la salle commune et elle resta immobile quelques instants au milieu, bouche bée. C'était une grande pièce plutôt rotonde, comme le terrier d'un blaireau, accueillante et débordant d'objet en cuivre. De gros fauteuil en cuir décoraient la salle et contribuaient à l'ambiance cosy de la nouvelle salle commune de Cadence. Les tentures et décorations diverses restaient dans le thème des couleurs de Poufsouffle, jaune et noir, et le bois couleur miel des murs venait encore renforcer cette impression. Les ouvertures des portes menant aux dortoirs étaient rondes comme celles d'un tonneau, ou d'un terrier. L'intégralité de la salle était agrémentée de diverses plantes. Elles gigotaient gaiement dans leurs pots, et Cadence crut même voir un cactus danser sur une étagère un peu plus long.

Elle s'avança un peu, suivant le reste du groupe, et eut un sursaut de panique quand un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit qu'une vrille de lierre descendait d'un pot suspendu et lui avait caressé les cheveux avec affection. De tels pots étaient accrochés une peu partout au plafond et par ailleurs une fougère entreprenante gratouillait la tête de Diggory qui esquissa un sourire.

-Vous voilà dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, considérez cette Maison comme votre deuxième maison puisque vous y passerez les sept prochaines années, vous trouverez les dortoirs au bout de ce couloir pour les filles, indiqua-t-il d'un signe de la main, et les garçon vous serez logés un peu plus loin là bas, ajouta-t-il d'un second geste. Je vous laisse vous installer, vos valises sont déjà dans vos chambres.

Cadence et les autres acquiescèrent puis se rendirent dans leur dortoir respectifs. Les filles finirent par arriver devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrite "Première année". Cadence entra à la suite d'Alyssa et se retrouva dans une chambre comportant cinq lits à baldaquins. Elle se mit à chercher sa valise des yeux et bien heureusement la détecta assez vite, elle était posée à côté de son lit, et soulagée elle remarqua que le lit à côté d'elle était celui de Cloé. Elle alla s'allonger sur le le lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants, ça commençait plutôt bien. A côté, Cloé s'installait tranquillement avec une étonnant précisions tandis qu'Alyssa était déjà repartie, mais peu importe. De toute façon elle ne voulait vraiment pas être amis avec cette fille. Une fois bien installée elle alla se coucher assez rapidement, la journée avait été longue et elle ne tenait vraiment plus debout.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Jaël était étalée sur son lit telle une larve, les yeux fermés. Sa camarade Riley en profitait pour ranger ses affaires tout comme celles de sa camarade, comme toujours silencieuse observant inlassablement les autres filles de la chambre.

-On se retrouve en bas dans la salle commune, annonça une fille qui venait de passer la tête par la porte, Potter et Weasley arrivent !

Elle disparut comme elle était venue, laissant les filles seules.

-Weasley ? railla Jeal depuis son lit, mais c'est pas ton nom ça ? provoqua-t-elle Ginny.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas mais fit une grimace éloquente avant d'enfiler un gros pull et de disparaître en direction de la salle commune. Cela fit se redresser la blonde au _side cut_, qui s'empressa de la suivre tout comme les autres. En bas dans la salle commune, tous les Gryffondor guettaient avec impatience l'arrivée de deux garçons.

-Apparement ils seraient arrivés à Poudlard avec une voiture volante et se seraient encastrés dans le saule cogneur, murmura un garçon un peu plus âgé se tenant devant Jaël.

Celle-ci alla s'installer sur les marches menant au dortoir afin de mieux voir. D'un coup deux garçons apparurent à l'entrée et un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva, auquel Jaël se joignit en donnant un coup de coude à Riley qui était restée immobile. Tandis que les autres les accueillaient, leur préfet qui était sur le côté affichait une moue désapprobatrice. Les deux stars ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps et filèrent à toute allure vers leur dortoir. Jaël les suivit du regard, intriguée puis jeta un regard à Ginny qui se tenait non loin de là et n'avait pas non plus l'air très heureuse.

-Ils ont l'air sympa ces deux-là, remarqua Jaël à l'attention de sa camarade.

-Hmm, répondit celle-ci l'air perdu. Ils avaient l'air clairs, murmura-t-elle avant de regarder Jael.

-Si tu le dis, bredouilla l'autre en retour, c'est encore mieux alors.

Puis les deux remontèrent dans leur dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cadence se réveilla en avance, la lumière du jour l'empêchait de faire la grasse matinée, et de toute façon elle était bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer les cours. Elle se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla, jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres filles du dortoir qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil et s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas encore trop remplie, elle s'installa donc tranquillement et commença à se servir un bol de céréales. Deux autres filles étaient installées non loin d'elle mais elles paraissaient un peu plus âgées. Elle n'osa pas se joindre à leur discussion mais écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui lui permit d'apprendre qu'apparemment le fameux Harry Potter et un de ses amis avaient réussi à s'attirer de sérieux ennuis avant même le début de l'année scolaire.

Elle sursauta un peu lorsque Cloé vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille -tic qu'elle avait déjà remarqué chez elle le soir d'avant- avant de se servir du jus de citrouille.

-Bien dormi ? l'interrogea Cadence, sirotant son café.

-Ca peut aller, lui répondit Cloé en se frottant les yeux, j'aurais pas dit non à quelques heures de plus.

Alors qu'elles engageait une discussion anodine sur les cours qu'elles allaient avoir, la Grande Salle fut soudainement envahie d'un bruissement d'ailes : c'était l'heure du courrier. Cloé fut quelque peu surprise, après tout étant née moldue cela devait faire une drôle d'impression, pensa Cadence tout en mangeant un bout de pomme. Elle-même guettait l'arrivée de Cyo, son hibou, que sa mère lui avait offert pour fêter son admission à Poudlard. Le hibou grand duc ne tarda pas, et s'installa gracieusement sur la table. Il picora quelques graines laissées sur la table et se laissa gratter la tête par sa maîtresse. Cloé à côté, l'observait avec étonnement.

-Il est à toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, t'as pas peur qu'il te pince ?

Cadence eut un petit rire amusé.

-Oui il est à moi, il s'appelle Cyo, et non il ne me pince que rarement, c'est pour dire c'est une bonne pâte.

Avant qu'aucune d'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, une voix tonitruante emplit toute la Grande Salle.

-VOLER LA VOITURE ! CA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !

Cloé bondit sur sa chaise de surprise, et même Cadence fut prise de court. Elle avait déjà entendu parler des Beuglantes mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une en vrai. Une fois remise du choc, comme tous les autres elle se pencha vers la table des Gryffondor d'où s'élevait le vacarme.

-... REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'AS PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME CA ! HARRY ET TOI VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! …

Cadence finit par repérer le malheureux destinataire qui était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et avait presque totalement disparu sous la table. Apparement c'était lui l'ami du fameux Harry Potter… Elle le plaignait vraiment, quelle honte ! En plus ce n'était pas fini, la voix perçante de la femme continua de vociférer mille fois plus fort.

-... ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT A LA MAISON !

Un long silence s'en suivit puis une vague de rire traversa la salle puis peu à peu les conversations reprirent. Cadence se tourna vers Cloé, qui était encore figée sur place.

-C'était une belle Beuglante ça, commenta Cadence, tu connaissais pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'autre secoua la tête encore un peu sonnée. Dans le même temps un professeur leur distribua les emplois du temps. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dessus et nota qu'elle débutait avec un cours de sortilèges en commun avec les élèves de Serpentard dispensé par le professeur Flitwick.

* * *

N/A: N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un message si ça vous a plu :)


End file.
